


Les miroirs sous la peau

by Ruize_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Stiles, Curious Stiles, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Friendship/Love, Hale Family Feels, Hostage Situations, Investigations, Isaac Feels, M/M, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Protective Isaac, Protective Scott, Roommates, Trust, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On déterre de vieilles enquêtes; Stiles doit tenir ça de son père. La curiosité. L'acharnement, l'envie. Et puis Hale cache quelque chose, Hale cache forcément quelque chose. Dans sa chambre du BH Hospital, rendu fou par l'incendie qui a cramé baraque et famille des années plus tôt, il répète sans cesse le même charabia de loup-garou, se flippe et se braque dans un monde qu'il est le seul à voir. Seulement, maintenant: Stiles l'écoute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça il y a un moment. En juillet je dirais. Ce sera une fic à plusieurs chapitres, sachant que j'en ai écrit quatre pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de continuer, si seulement j'aurais le temps de continuer - pour être honnête je n'y ai pas retouché depuis plusieurs mois. (Rien n'est abandonné, j'adore cette histoire, ça me soûlerait méga de devoir la laisser tomber.) Je poste quand même, pour être sûre, ce que j'ai déjà écrit, un chapitre par semaine peut-être? On verra pour le reste plus tard.
> 
> Il s'agit donc d'un UA. Les passages en italiques sont du point de vue de (ou plutôt "perçus par") Derek, le reste concerne tous les autres. Ils ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pas dans la même réalité? Méfiez-vous des vérités uniques. Je n'y crois pas. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous êtes largué, je ne suis pas une fille claire. Allez, bonne lecture!

_Ondulant comme un pantin, le corps brisé de son béta pénètre dans le loft en envoyant valdinguer derrière lui la lourde porte métallique._

_Il a les mains dans les poches de son jean troué et les dents alignées à la lisière de ses lèvres pleines, comme pour dire pardon. Les épaules remontent en rectangle, les mâchoires en carré ; il a la gueule d’un théorème de géométrie. Ses yeux s’égarent dans le vide, troubles, puis l’ado se ressaisit et plante son regard dans la paire cramoisie de son maker. Un sourire forcé déchire sa gueule d’ange. Flingué ! Isaac est rarement autre chose que flingué. Derek l’invite à s’asseoir d’un signe de tête qui pue la testostérone, s’affirmant en mâle dominant tout en honorant son rôle de père de papier mâché. Le mouflet se pose en face de lui, sur le canapé défoncé à l’image de la décoration globale de l’appart. Il tend à son alpha la bouteille de Dos Equis qui a laissé une marque humide sur sa cuisse en denim, et le regarde la décapsuler du bout des griffes avant d’en revenir à ses propres ongles, ronds et maladroitement coupés._

_Derek engloutit une longue lapée de bière fraîche. Il tend le breuvage à son gosse qui le refuse en secouant à peine la tête, trop concentré sur ses mains enroulées sur ses genoux. Le goulot retourne entre ses lèvres, tinte un coup sur ses dents de loup puis se vide de son jus dans la gorge de Derek. Il s’essuie la gueule du revers de la manche._

_« Ca va pas ? »_

_Le boss des lycans s’épargne d’en passer par les politesses ordinaires, car les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi entre eux. Isaac n’est pas un livre ouvert mais un putain d’écriteau en néon, la bande-annonce avant le film, un phylactère sur le point d’étrangler son saint : pas besoin de tourner les pages car les regards évités, les dents plantées dans la lèvre et les épaules crispées suffisent à traduire le malaise du garçon, à dénoncer le piège de ses sourires. Et Hale n’en peut plus de le voir jouer les héros ; les martyrs, ça le fait chier, et les mensonges quotidiens d’Isaac le soûlent tellement qu’il n’a plus besoin d’alcool. Alors il économise les détours et va droit au but :_

_« Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? » Il s’enfonce plus confortablement dans sa chaise, les pattes écartées comme un cow-boy au cuir puant._

_Isaac hausse les épaules négligemment, sourit encore, se passe les mains sur le visage en copié-collé de Stilinski. Il ne se sent pas chialer. Sur ses mains en branches noueuses roulent des veines bleues, violettes, mauves comme celles des schémas anatomiques des salles de classe. Les épaules se soulèvent et retombent, montagnes russes bien que l’ambiance soit plutôt à la roulette, et on sent tout le corps se tendre pour retenir les tremblements. Piqués de cils en croissants, ses yeux passent pour des boules de sorbet en train de fondre. Le sel lui coule dans la bouche._

_« Rien de grave, » articule-t-il d’une voix qu’il ne parvient pas à empêcher de s’érailler._

_La pulpe de ses paumes écrase l’eau contre ses joues, cherche à en tarir la source à force de puissance pure. Bon sang ! Que les globes tombent à l’intérieur de ses orbites, que la cécité l’arrache du monde pour le conforter dans un cocon douillet ! Il sanglote connement. « Merde », il a envie de gueuler. Pourtant il se tait, il essaye de se reprendre comme on reprend la maille d’un tricot, du bout de l’aiguille, à la limite de la perdre et de niquer son jersey. La boule qu’il a dans la gorge risque de l’étouffer s’il l’ignore, mais là encore :_ merde _. Celui-là, il le murmure entre ses dents, et déjà la pression qui lui tenaille les côtes le libère de ses passions. Un reniflement met fin au bref laisser-aller, ses poings serrés pressent ses paupières, ébouriffent les paquets de cils collés._

_« Excuse, » lâche-t-il en un sourire d’un nouveau genre, mal assuré mais sincère._

_Il ne veut pas infliger à son alpha ses états d’âmes stupides d’adolescent entre deux eaux, mais les sourcils froncés et les jambes refermées, Derek est ailleurs._

_Il s’est figé à l’instant où le t-shirt s’est soulevé pour donner en spectacle un ventre bleui dès le chemin des dames. L’alpha cherche des traces de griffes, mais la peau de son môme ne semble pas fendue ; le bassin saillant ne révèle que des hématomes._

_« Isaac, il s’est passé quoi ? Un garou t’est tombé dessus ?_

_— T’inquiète, » coupe l’autre en passant son poignet sur ses yeux bleu homme une dernière fois._

_Il n’a clairement pas l’intention de répondre à l’interrogatoire ; le rôle d’un garde dans une tragédie grecque serait trop demander à son jeu d’acteur mais il s’en fout d’être si transparent, Derek attendra une course nocturne sur la bonne longueur d’onde pour des révélations plus lourdes. Bon sang, les confessions à la fraîche pourraient devenir leur sport national ! A croire que seule la falaise surplombant Beacon Hill a l’alchimie suffisante pour décortiquer les cœurs comme on dissèque des fruits de mer. Isaac tend le bras pour récupérer la bouteille de bière vide, s’excuse une dernière fois à demi-voix et sort du loft en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Derek renverse la tête en arrière et se masse le crâne comme pour en extraire la migraine qui commence à lui tordre les tempes._

La main fine de Melissa McCall chope le poignet nu d’Isaac quelque secondes après qu’il soit sorti de la chambre, l’air pressé, encore embué par ses histoires. Le jeune homme s’immobilise, lève des yeux rosés cernés de gris vers la mamá de son colocataire. Les doigts le lâchent mais c’est déjà trop tard, il se fait hameçonner par le regard ferme de l’infirmière dont la veste liberty n’adoucit pas la détermination. Sa voix claque dans l’air d’un ton qui sous-entend qu’elle connaît déjà la réponse :

« Ca va, Isaac ?

— Oh, hm… Aucun souci, » répond-il, faussement désinvolte, tandis que sa main balaie ses cheveux coupés courts d’un geste nerveux. « Il a tout pris sans problème, comme d’hab, et il avait pas mauvaise mine.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, » poursuit Melissa d’une voix de mère à en faire chialer Jésus, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je parle de toi, tu es sûr que ça va ? Scott t’a fait du mal ? »

Lahey pourrait éclater de rire si sa gorge ne l’arrachait pas, si son ventre endommagé comme un fauteuil de saloon ne le niquait pas avec la force d’une locomotive échappée du même western. Il secoue la tête en souriant sincèrement, tout en gribouillant quelques mots de son écriture désarticulée sur le tableau plaqué sur la porte de la pièce qu’il vient de quitter.

« Votre fils est un fichu prince charmant, Melissa. Je lui fais plus de mal qu’il m’en fait, croyez-moi. Non, ça va, des soucis familiaux, mais ça va. Flippez pas, de toute façon Scott vous balancera tout dès que j’aurais le dos tourné. »

Le sourire tendre que lui renvoie la belle est doucement réprobateur. Elle aimerait lui dire de faire attention à lui mais elle n’en fait rien, car si l’orphelin en demi lui a toujours attiré une certaine affection, les mines sérieuses de ses collègues s’activant à grands pas dans les couloirs lui rappellent le professionnalisme auquel elle doit se soumettre. Elle le regarde ranger son marqueur dans la poche de sa blouse et s’éloigner avec un petit signe de tête, un « A plus » entre les lèvres. Melissa acquiesce puis vérifie les notes du jeune interne en peinant à déchiffrer certains hiéroglyphes tagués sur l’ardoise ; lorsqu’elle relève les yeux, la statue grecque et ses fêlures ont disparu dans la foule de patients en balade et d’infirmiers stressés par le bipper pulsant à leur ceinture. Le soupir qui lui file entre ses lèvres, grasses d’une fine couche de rose, a le même goût que celui du jour où elle s’est résignée à ce que son fils acquière d’une moto. _Mon garçon va mourir_ , pire que tatoué dans la chair maternelle. _Je vais perdre mon…_

« Maman ? »

Le fantasme s’évanouit : Scott est bien entendu en vie, dans le dos de sa mère surprise, presque le nez dans ses bouclettes brunes.

Fringuant comme jamais, fringué d’un perfecto qui parfait son costume de jeune motard et ses airs de bad boy romantique, le beau gosse est accompagné du BFF de tous les temps, lui-même souriant comme une boule disco. Melissa embrasse son fils d’un baiser qui claque, avec un « Bébé » qui fait ricaner les deux nouilles puisqu’il lui faut grimper sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la joue de son poupon. Il lui fourre entre les mains un Tupperware dont l’attention la fait fondre, sourit encore, lâche une remarque sur ses progrès culinaires que Stiles s’empresse de crever d’une vanne adroitement lancée. Les vieux ados se marrent ensemble, s’envoient un ou deux coups de coude, et Melissa se fait remarquer qu’elle aurait aimé les voir grandir plus doucement. Qu’ils n’ont finalement pas grandi. Elle remercie son fiston en passant une main dans ses cheveux, martyrisant la mèche sans pour autant la maîtriser.

Les joyeux larrons repartent après quelques minutes de discussion sur l’état de Hale, Stilinski insistant auprès de l’infirmière pour qu’aucune des élucubrations du jeune homme, même des plus absurdes, ne soit négligée. Le gosse prend son job au sérieux, et cela a un côté attendrissant. Melissa se surprend de ne noter qu’à l’instant le pourcentage d’orphelins de mère à BH ; son froncement de sourcils change de sens lorsqu’elle conseille à Scott de veiller sur son colocataire qui, pour reprendre ses mots et l’euphémisme allant de paire, n’a « pas bonne mine ces derniers jours ». Le kiss-kiss passé, la mère McCall intime d’un regard concerné le deputy Stilinski d’en faire autant avec son propre fils. Le coup d’œil qu’il lui renvoie s’exclame « Vous vous foutez de moi ?! ». Il dit aussi _bien sûr_.

La promesse éternelle autour du cou, Stiles rattrape son Scottie-boy à grandes foulées de sauterelle – il faut dire aussi que le kaki de sa veste de flic concourt à l’illusion. Il lui lâche une bêtise sur son déhanché à l’oreille, dans un souffle chaud, et le BFF éclate de rire avant de se mettre à rouler exagérément des épaules. Les singeries ne cessent que lorsqu’une jeune femme brune percute l’assistant véto de plein fouet, manquant de les renverser l’un et l’autre.

Désolée, sorry, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, _non c’est moi_ , flirte limite McCall avec des yeux trop pleins de cils. On s’éloigne sans un dernier regard, _quoi Twenty-four_ ? Tu sais que c’est la sœur Hale ? _Putain, pas reconnue_. Le bruit vif de ses talons s’estompe derrière eux, ils retournent à leur adolescence en débordement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour un résumé clair : UA sans loups-garous. Après l’incendie Hale des années plus tôt, Derek est devenu fou et résident permanent du BH Hospital. Laura et Peter sont encore en vie, et viennent le visiter régulièrement malgré le fait qu’il passe son temps à délirer sur des histoires de meutes et de loups-garous – qu’il voit, qu’il vit dans sa tête. (Passages en italique.) Laura est morte aussi, selon lui – sa vision correspond à tout ce que développe la série. Stiles, jeune flic, rouvre le dossier et s’intéresse de plus en plus à Derek. Isaac bosse en tant qu’aide-soignant à l’hôpital, et vit en coloc avec Scott qui travaille toujours pour Deaton. (En gros.) Bonne lecture !

Laura a les dents serrées lorsqu’elle s’adresse à l’infirmière devant la chambre de son frère, et Melissa peine à reconstituer des phrases avec les mots qui s’extirpent d’entre ses lèvres glossées. Stéthoscope autour du cou, elle hoche néanmoins la tête, se montre conciliante malgré les consignes reçues sur les visites hors des horaires prévus à cet effet. Elle ne referme pas tout à fait la porte derrière la nénette afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème ; le foutoir des premières visites lui a trop appris.

Elle voit le regard de Derek changer à la seconde où son aînée pénètre dans la pièce. Le corps massif se crispe, recule d’un geste qui concilie surprise et self-control. _Il détourne la tête, ferme les yeux puis les rouvre. « Putain », dessinent muettement ses lèvres. Elle est toujours là. Laura n’a pas disparu. Assise sur le canapé que vient de quitter Isaac, les jambes croisées et le minois aussi sévère que dans ses souvenirs. La baie vitrée de l’appart lui plaque les roses-mauves du ciel en sommeil sur la peau. Ses cheveux longs sont coincés dans le col de son blouson. Elle a l’air vrai de d’habitude, mais Derek ne se laisse pas prendre au piège. Il retourne à ses pensées entamées, ignore obstinément la silhouette toute en courbes de sa sœur qui le fixe._

_« Tu veux parler ? » demande-t-elle finalement en perfectionnant distraitement sa manucure._

_Le frangin ouvre un bouquin._

_« Derek._ Derek _._

_— Fous-moi la paix ! T’as pas d’autres gens à aller emmerder, les vieux ou quoi ?!_

_— Papa et maman sont morts, Derek », articule la jeune femme. Elle décroise les jambes, crucifie son frère d’un regard puissant. « Dans l’incendie. Tu te souviens ? L’incendie ? »_

_S’il s’en souvient ?_

_Il se rappelle la porte de sa chambre qui claque, l’air noir, la main de Laura aux griffes enfoncées dans la sienne pour être certaine de ne pas le lâcher. Les yeux fous, la course maladroite, les poumons bloqués. Le crépitement incessant, plus fort que les cris, qui claque à ses tympans, et la chaleur qui sèche les larmes en longues traînées grisâtres sur les joues. Mais il se souvient aussi d’après la cavale post-fournaise : il se souvient de Laura tranchée en deux. Du sang qui trempe la terre meuble coupée de feuilles. Des yeux ouverts dans le vide, le bide gerbant de tripes. De lui, seul._

_« Va te faire foutre, crache-t-il en rentrant inconsciemment sa tête entre ses épaules. Casse-toi._

_— Derek, je crois pas que…_

_— Casse-toi ! » rugit-il en fureur._

_Il sent ses yeux le brûler d’un feu différent que celui, destructeur, qui l’a amputé de sa famille. Celui-là est rouge, maîtrisé, et pulse dans ses iris comme des rayons irradiants. L’adrénaline l’envahit sur le coup, le submerge, l’énergie de ses bétas vient brusquement l’emplir, gonfler son corps de muscles, durcir sa mâchoire. Laura se lève, lui lance un regard coriace sous lequel repose une inquiétude qu’il est incapable de déceler. Elle quitte la pièce en lui promettant de revenir._

_Derek se rassoit en réalisant que la colère l’a poussé à se lever sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Un soupir, long et puissant, traverse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il devine au même instant ses yeux retrouver leur teinte bariolée. Et c’est comme si l’engrenage fabuleux rouillait soudainement : la folie se rétracte en même temps que la rage, se recroqueville comme un papillon en train de crever, se résorbe jusqu’à n’être un genre de feuille morte sèche et cassante. L’effort l’a mis à mal. Salope de Laura : son fantôme de sœur s’est cassé en le laissant cassé. Broken Derek se lève en soupirant de nouveau, part chercher une bière dans le frigo puis se souvient qu’Isaac n’en avait ramenée qu’une. Il jette la bouteille vide dans une poubelle qui en dit long sur ses habitudes alimentaires et son opinion de la haute gastronomie, et retourne se planter sur son canapé._

_Il n’a rien à faire, et rien à y faire. Les timbrés surnaturels de la région semblent s’être lassés de Beacon Hill, et la paix installée depuis tient autant au tant mieux qu’au tant pis. Les visites de ses louveteaux se sont éloignées ; Boyd et Erica ne l’ont pas surpris en se trouvant un nid pour accueillir leurs amours, mais Isaac a été plus excentrique en emménageant avec McCall dans un minuscule studio du centre-ville. La caution et les deux premiers mois de loyer étaient déjà payés lorsque le jeune homme lui avait annoncé son départ. Il n’avait rien répondu._

_Il ramasse le livre qui a échoué sur le sol et tente de reprendre sa lecture là où il l’a laissée mais les phrases n’ont plus de sens, tiennent plus de l’incantation rythmée que du récit. Il se laisse terrasser par un paragraphe microscopique qu’il a déjà dû relire trois fois et range le bouquin là où le bordel de la pièce fleurit encore le moins. Son portable lui vient en main par réflexe. Il appelle Stiles Stilinski avec encore plus de naturel._

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche à l’instant où il claque derrière lui la portière de sa Jeep. En descendant de son côté, Scott lui lance un regard interrogateur à distance, avec le petit coup de tête de circonstance. Stiles fronce les sourcils.

« C’est Hale.

— Sérieux ? Il a ton numéro ?

— Je lui ai filé quand on a rouvert l’enquête. Au cas où il aurait quoi que ce soit à dire, » précise Stilinski en vérifiant que sa portière est bien fermée. « Pour qu’il ait une figure de référence, je sais pas… Quelqu’un à qui faire confiance… et me regarde pas comme ça, Scottie, c’est pas du luxe vu le monde qui lui tourne autour en permanence.

— Va pas encore trop t’impliquer là-dedans, ça t’a pas réussi l’autre fois, » râle le fier ami en avançant vers l’entrée de l’immeuble. L’affaire à laquelle il fait allusion n’est pas tendre, mais il ne se sent pas de se revivre la flippe de la dernière fois. « Isaac dit qu’il est pas stable.

— J’emmerde ton copain, » sourit le dadais à la peau de léopard avant de prendre l’appel pour l’empêcher de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. « Deputy Stilinski, j’écoute ? »

 _C’est pas mon copain_ , articulent les lèvres de Scott d’un air agacé, ce qui lui vaut un nouveau sourire moqueur, surenchéri d’un signe de la main du genre de ceux que font les parents pour éloigner leurs mômes. McCall répond d’un majeur dressé haut vers la nuit tombante, mais Stiles a déjà changé de dimension, hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises, lâchant des « Hm » d’un ton de psychologue. Le doigt en tour de Babel retourne se planter dans la poche de son jean avec ses frangins. Ses yeux se posent sur son frère à lui, son bro aux cheveux en houppette, son Tintin de toujours.

Plongé dans ses histoires de pyromanes et de maniaques du comté, Stiles est beau comme un cœur. L’écran de son portable allumé défie la voute évêque du ciel, dessinant les contours de son profil d’une arête bleue. Le mystère l’excite et l’existe comme jamais. Il se brosse la tignasse d’une main nerveuse, fait quelques pas stériles, se penche et se redresse comme s’il était en pleine compet de natation synchronisée. Scott pouffe un coup face à ses manies de grand gamin. Stiles est un putain de mec fabuleux.

Il lui pose une large main sur l’épaule pour attirer son attention une seconde, rajoute un signe de l’autre pour le remercier de l’avoir raccompagné et s’éloigne afin de ne pas l’arracher à sa conversation. Le flic écarte le portable de son oreille pour répondre, hésite, et se contente finalement de sourire. La silhouette en cuir de son meilleur ami franchit la double porte ouvrant sur le hall de l’immeuble. La moto verte garée devant le bâtiment est tellement dégueu que le fier 32 qui l’orne passe pour un genre d’idéogramme chelou. Quelques étages plus haut, la fenêtre du studio est un carré de lumière jaune électrique découpée dans le paysage d’asphalte et de béton brut.

Isaac est déjà rentré. Isaac a de la chance : Scott est un putain de mec fabuleux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, le prochain chapitre sera axé "scisaac". A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre de la saga. Dernier écrit au complet, le quatrième est quasi fini (moitié scisaac, moitié Derek) mais je n’ai vraiment pas le temps de m’y consacrer pour le moment… Donc il faudra attendre, très clairement, et je ne sais pas combien de temps. Sorry. C’est ça, les années diplômes. Pour autant, merci à ceux qui suivent, c’est chouette comme tout, et surtout bonne lecture !

Isaac est en train de bidouiller dans le couloir qui leur sert de kitchenette lorsque Scott rentre à l’appartement. Le canapé-lit de la pièce principale, à savoir la seule en dehors de la salle de bain naine et de la chambre, semble soupirer de fatigue lorsqu’il se laisse tomber dessus. Ses chaussures finissent leur course au pied du mur d’en face, sous un poste de télé d’occas.

« Je suis mort, » geint-il en faisant main basse sur la télécommande. L’écran s’allume en grésillant, installant dans l’air un acouphène agaçant auquel ils sont tous les deux trop habitués pour y prêter attention. « La bécane t’a pas fait de sale coup, ça va ? T’as trouvé le casque ?

— T’inquiète, » réplique Isaac en se laissant à son tour couler sur le sofa. Ses pieds entament la cuisse de son coloc, qui les repousse en gloussant. Il prend garde à ne pas renverser le plat qu’il s’est coincé sous le bras pour grignoter, un vieux bol émaillé rempli d’une salade composée du style fin de frigo. « T’es une sacrée mère poule quand tu t’y mets, toi ! Au moins on sait de qui tu tiens. »

Le ricanement s’évanouit avec la douleur pointue de ses incisives plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Et merde. Il se foutrait des baffes. Scott ne peut que sauter sur la perche qu’il vient de lui tendre sans réfléchir, et effectivement, le garçon ne se fait pas prier :

« Justement, mec. Elle s’inquiète pour toi. Et elle est pas la seule.

— Je vois pas pourquoi… » On détourne la tête vers la fenêtre à guillotine de laquelle coule un mince filet d’air chaud. Un insecte fou se prend la vitre dans un _cling_ sonore, tandis qu’un moustique s’introduit dans la pièce en mode vibreur. « C’est pas la joie dans l’immédiat, mais si y avait un souci je t’en parlerais, il me semble que c’est comme ça qu’on fonctionne.

— Comme si t’étais du genre à respecter le deal ! » accuse Scott entre l’amertume et la blagounette. « Allez, te fais pas prier, m’oblige pas à te faire la gueule ou quoi. On passe notre vie dans les mêmes vingt-cinq mètres carrés, ça deviendrait vite chiant. »

La mâchoire tordue attend une réponse, fouille les yeux clairs de son colocataire jusqu’à ce que la perquisition lui devienne insoutenable. On se croirait au Moyen-Âge, le carreau d’arbalète à travers le heaume de fer, mais la rose entre les dents et la galanterie au cœur. Lahey se doute bien que s’improviser ménestrel ne servira à rien, que les plus belles ballades ne joueront pas en faveur de sa geste ; son prince est trop charmant. Il cède en secouant la tête, une douce réticence dans la voix rauque :

« Cam est mort. »

Son désinvolte inquiète autant McCall que la teneur de la nouvelle. Boum la bombe.

Tu le sens, ton cœur, qui cède sous la pression du sang ? Les lambeaux de toi qui s’éparpillent dans la poussière en suspension ? Les éclats blancs, tu vois ? Des morceaux d’os. Scott manque recracher le bout de concombre pioché dans la gamelle du gaillard en bouclettes. Il écrase le bouton de la télécommande pour baisser le volume et s’accroche de plus belle aux grands yeux bleu vague. Il essaye de se pendre à leurs rebords, à la berge grise de ses cernes, à la peau arc-en-cielée piquetée de cils en éventail, mais l’homme lui glisse entre les doigts comme du limon frais. Scott est noyé.

« Tu… Tu peux…

— Camden, mon frère. En Irak. Oh nan, pas ces yeux-là, Scott ! (Il se passe les mains sur le visage, autant pour coller au cliché du désespoir que pour se soustraire au minois heartbroken heartbreaking de son ami.) C’est bon, ça va. C’est rien d’original, je veux dire, c’est même pas comme si on était proches ou quoi, tu vois ? Ca faisait des années, cinq, six ans, qu’on s’était pas vu, il a jamais été… »

Le bourrelet rose des lèvres se fait de nouveau massacrer. A ce rythme-là, il ferait mieux de demander cash à Scott de lui gueuler dessus, sans oublier de mettre une option sur la prochaine bouche qui débarque en glacière à l’hôpital. Il n’est pas sûr d’être capable d’argumenter sans saboter sa cause, et Scott finit par reprendre la parole lorsqu’il capte la colle diplomatique dans laquelle ils se sont foutus tous les deux.

« Putain, vieux, je suis désolé, » lâche le lascar comme s’il cogitait sa phrase depuis son lag mental. « Désolé, c’est carrément la merde pour toi, enfin non, je veux pas… Putain, Isaac. _S’il y avait un souci je t’en parlerais_  ? T’es sérieux ? T’aurais pu… Bordel, t’as besoin d’en parler ?

— T’embête pas, » tente de le rassurer Isaac en secouant la tête. Il se surprend de la justesse de ses paroles – de se sentir aussi en paix, en accord avec lui-même. Il s’étonne d’avoir raison. « Vraiment. »

Le problème n’en est pas pour autant résolu, chaos pas KO : sous le sweatshirt à l’odeur de lessive bon marché fleurissent toujours autant d’hématomes irisés, comme si une fine pellicule d’essence couvrait les chairs. Isaac en prend conscience brusquement, plaquant d’une manière qu’il veut discrète la couche de coton sur son giron ; l’attitude rappelle la mère en devenir, grosse de vie. Jeanne d’Arc ne s’est jamais autant fait griller que lui.

« Je suis désolé, franchement, » reprend Eleven en essayant de mesurer ses mots. « J’aimerais pas avoir à insister, mais… c’est pas Camden qui t’a tabassé, je suppose. Et me sors pas que tu t’es cogné je sais pas où, t’as la même tête que les clafoutis de ma mère. Il s’est passé quoi, t’as vu ton père à l’enterrement ?

— J’ai pas envie d’avoir cette discussion, Scott. Tu l’as dit toi-même, on peut pas se permettre de s’engueuler.

— Isaac, c’est ton père qui t’a fait ça ?

— Putain, Scott, je t’ai dit de laisser tomber !

— Isaac, je veux pas… »

C’est la rebelote des prénoms, mais aucun d’entre eux n’est suffisamment littéraire ni concentré pour remarquer l’effet de style – c’est trop intrinsèque à leur engueulade, ce besoin de s’interpeller, et s’ils ne craignaient pas le dérapage ils se prendraient la gueule entre les mains, se serreraient la face à la force des poignets, regarde-moi connard, regarde-moi mon beau, regarde comme si tu t’acharnes, je meurs ! Mais des mots en épine remplacent la gestuelle fantasmée, et Isaac pigne comme une chatte chassant le mâle de son territoire :

« C’est pas ta merde, oublie, je t’ai dit ! Bien sûr que c’est mon père, mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre, c’est son problème si perdre un fils le pousse à boxer l’autre !

— Je sais pas, peut-être que je tiens à…

— Vas-y, lâche-moi. »

Le clash est marqué par un dernier regard évité, un définitif, aux sourcils froncés et à la gorge bouchée d’écœurement. Isaac esquive les deux flèches en tournant la tête, se lève en laissant son repas sur place pour se barrer dans la chambre de l’autre côté du mur. La porte ne claque pas derrière lui, aussi souple que le reste des mouvements. Ça tient presque de la chorégraphie. Scott reste con, puis soupire un juron et se prend la tête entre les mains. Isaac en fait de même de l’autre côté de la cloison. Ils s’agacent à être de tels gosses dès qu’ils en viennent à quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Le syndrome Peter Pan leur file la gerbe, au moins autant que leur incapacité à se fixer sur la même longueur d’onde.

McCall laisse tomber. Isaac qui crève le crève.

Il se laisse aller au documentaire sans intérêt qui pollue l’écran, sans pour autant penser à remonter le son. Ses pensées l’embarquent ailleurs que dans les profondeurs de la savane malienne ou les pyramides incas – il est tellement peu attentif qu’il est incapable de le savoir. Le bol de salade composée est laissé orphelin sur la place vide du sofa. Il ne contient qu’une cuillère : non pas qu’Isaac l’ait joué solo, plutôt qu’il a prévu dès le début qu’il prêterait ses couverts à son coloc affamé. Putain. Scott finit par se lever, agacé de sa propre substance, et chope sa paire de Converse pour l’enfiler en faisant ses lacets à l’arrache. Il n’a rien suivi du docu et le goût des jeux vidéo lui serait trop fade sans partenaire, mais surtout il ne veut pas coincer Isaac dans la chambre et réveiller les souvenirs polaires planqués derrière la mine renfrognée du jeune homme. C’est la moindre des choses, songe-t-il en passant son perfecto sur ses épaules carrées.

Lui non plus ne claque pas la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En bref : univers alternatif sans loups ; Scott, coloc d’Isaac, s’est barré après une engueulade au sujet du père de ce dernier. Stiles, jeune flic, a réouvert le dossier Hale concernant l’incendie de la baraque familiale ayant tué tout le monde sauf Peter, Laura et surtout Derek, devenu fou et résident permanent du BH Hospital ; il enquête principalement sur l’affaire en discutant avec Derek, barré dans des délires de loups-garous et de pleine lune, persuadé que son univers est le bon. Bonne lecture !

_On s’est pris la tête_ , c’est tout ce qu’il trouve à répondre au texto de Stiles une demi-heure plus tard. La pluie ruisselle sur le cuir de son blouson, trempe la carcasse de la bécane comme la sienne sans autant laver autre chose que la moto. Et mamá McCall avait raison, les Converse en toile ne sont pas exactement des chaussures étanches.

L’écran de son portable perd en luminosité, prêt à s’éteindre. _Et Hale, il voulait quoi ?_ rajoute-t-il à temps pour dissuader son meilleur ami d’insister sur le sujet salé. «  _Pas grand-chose. Des ‘hallus’ de sa sœur. Je sais pas pourquoi il croit toujours qu’elle est morte_  », qu’il reçoit en retour. Scott soupire, se masse les tempes humides, dégage une mèche gouttant devant ses yeux. _Fais gaffe à toi_ , pianote-t-il, un « Putain, Stiles… » entre les dents.

Il ne voudrait pas que le bip régulier de la chambre d’hôpital lui devienne un tempo familier à l’oreille, que Stilinski repose une fois de plus en princesse dans sa chambre de plastique. Et il sait, au fond de lui, il sait que Derek Hale n’a rien de bon à apporter à son BFF. Stiles est sans arme : le cynisme ne niquera pas la détermination du balaise si celui-ci décide de lui broyer le cou à mains nues, les sourires et la déconnade ne suffiront pas à l’empêcher de lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents. L’idée, dans son horreur, le fait rire. Il faut qu’il rende _Dragon Rouge_ à Isa– Et merde.

Isaac, toujours Isaac.

Et Stiles qui en rajoute une couche, parce qu’ils ont dû partager un même cerveau à la naissance, parce qu’il sait exactement où l’association d’idées a mené son McCall préféré : _Fais gaffe à toi aussi. Et fais gaffe à Lahey. Maintenant rentre chez toi, Scottie-boy._

Le cul contre le métal washé de sa moto, Scott sourit doucement avant de répondre d’un smiley ou deux. Il n’a pas eu besoin de dire qu’il s’était cassé de l’appart pour que l’autre le lise en lui, et ça a un côté un peu rassurant, _I got your back_ , les yeux dans les yeux, comme toutes les mains du monde sur son épaule.

Il enfourche sa bestiole. Il a oublié son casque à l’appart. Le vent qui fouette sa tête nue et ses cheveux trempés lorsqu’il démarre lui glace les moelles.

La lune brûle le ciel. Le paysage défile tranquillement en périphérie de son champ de vision, en traits de jaunes, de roses, de verts qui donnent à la ville des airs de light painting monumentale. Il y a peu de circulation en banlieue de Beacon Hill malgré l’horaire, et les voitures qui le dépassent ne semblent pas si pressées que cela de réintégrer la bulle confortable de leur famille.

C’est à sa mère qu’il est en train de penser lorsqu’une bestiole surgit de nulle part et lui coupe brusquement la route, comme une comète de poils noirs et d’yeux rouges.

Il réagit juste à temps pour ne pas percuter l’animal.

Le dérapage l’emmène de l’autre côté de la chaussée, manquant de le renverser et de l’envoyer balloter sur le goudron.

Il lui faut plusieurs secondes, quelques jurons incontrôlables et les phares luisant d’une voiture au loin pour qu’il fiche le camp de la voie et regagne la sienne. Sa cheville gauche le nique. Une sueur froide se mêle à la pluie qui dégouline sur son front. Ses yeux grands ouverts disent _j’ai vu le diable_. Et il ne sait pas si ce n’est pas réellement le diable, qu’il vient de voir, parce que la trouille lui colle encore au corps.

En sa qualité d’assistant véto comme de garçon de vingt-quatre ans, c’est la première fois qu’il aperçoit une bête de ce genre. L’incident s’est passé trop vite pour qu’il soit capable de la décrire correctement à qui que ce soit, mais ses yeux en rubis lui brûlent toujours l’arrière de la rétine. La masse de muscles bandés se détache comme une tâche noire dans le fond de son œil ; mouvements hachés, pattes puissantes, éclair brun qui disparaît de l’autre côté du carrefour. Il faudra en parler à Deaton.

Le cœur en explosion et les pattes à demi tremblantes, il reprend la route, secouant régulièrement la tête pour chasser l’animal de ses pensées. Il attache sa moto avec une chaîne à l’entrée de son immeuble. Remonter les marches jusqu’à l’appartement lui arrache des grimaces, il faudra qu’il montre sa cheville à sa mère. Il sait d’avance qu’elle risque de le raser au sujet de sa moto, qu’elle ne voulait pas, qu’il l’a forcée à accepter – mais le pire sera l’inquiétude sincère qui empoisonnera ses yeux.

Lorsqu’il ouvre la porte de l’appart, il n’a pas trouvé de combine pour échapper à ses reproches.

Il largue ses fringues rincées sur une chaise. Il n’a pas le courage de prendre une douche, et c’est en boxer, le corps à peine réchauffé par l’air ambiant, collant de pluie, qu’il range la salade composée dans le frigo. Il ne prend pas la peine d’ouvrir le canapé-lit ; ses pas le mènent directement vers la petite chambre. Ses ongles grattent la porte une seconde avant qu’il n’entre dans la pièce aux lumières éteintes. La chaleur l’attire comme un petit animal. La couche est pire qu’un nid, un terrier pour son corps encore flippé, palpitant. Il se faufile sous la couette silencieusement, et la masse à sa droite se met à remuer en grognant.

« Fais-moi de la place, crétin, souffle-t-il avec un sourire qu’Isaac n’a pas besoin de voir pour le deviner.

— T’étais sorti ? » marmonne l’endormi en se retournant vers lui, les yeux frottés par ses doigts maladroits. « Je t’ai pas entendu partir. »

On n’évoque pas l’engueulade. On s’est manqué.

Scott distingue à peine sa bouille froncée dans l’obscurité de la chambre. Il reste une minute à le regarder dans le noir, à redessiner dans les valeurs de gris le visage carré, les yeux cernés, le collier de dents blanches réfugiées sous les lèvres en guimauve. Les cils du jeune homme reposent en majesté sur ses pommettes hautes. Scott se demande s’il est en train de se rendormir, mais la bouche kissable du magnifique s’élastique de nouveau :

« Bah viens là, sois pas con. »

Il a le ton de l’évidence. La mâchoire en italique se remplit d’un sourire comme une coupe de bon vin ; eux ont l’amor amicitiae pour nectar. Les corps se collent l’un à l’autre, les deux torses en un seul, la peau moite contre le coton fin. Y a des bras qui s’enroulent, des visages qui se posent dans le creux du cou.

« Me fais pas la gueule, » chuchote Isaac en fermant les yeux pour de bon. « Me tue pas, Scott, me fais pas la gueule. »

**x**

_Il ne sait pas ce qui le lie à Stiles. Il y a quelque chose entre qui tient du_ c’est comme ça _, un_ _peu du_ ça va de soi. _Si on y réfléchit, il n’est pas grand-chose dans la big werewolves family : au plus, le poto du morveux de Peter, le compère de son béta à lui. Ca ne l’engage à rien dans la bataille, y a pas de devoir, pas d’yeux jaunes en miroir, pas de sang commun. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de verser le sien pour la meute. C’est un truc dont Derek ne revient pas. Plusieurs fois, Stiles Stilinski s’est ramené la gueule maravée, ensanglanté, poisseux de rouge comme s’il faisait partie d’un club Rituels et sacrifice. Et plusieurs fois, ses imprudences ont permis de sauver de peu sa portée de louveteaux._

 _Ils n’en parlent pas, ils n’en ont pas besoin. Stiles ne demande pas de carte de membre, ni, plus extrême,_ the bite _en trous bruns dans sa chair. Derek ne le remercie pas._

_Ils se contentent d’échanger des regards qui disent tout, dans des échanges au professionnel intact lorsque le gosse n’en profite pas pour troller un coup._

_Le sexy n’a pas de place, même si l’adolescent est à croquer, même si l’alpha flanque à genoux n’importe qui entre ses cuisses : il ne l’intéresse pas vraiment, un gringalet au chapelet ne lui apporterait que des emmerdes. Il faudrait encore augmenter leur coefficient sauvetage, il n’est pas prêt à ça._

_Et puis on dit que Lydia a ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur l’enfant comme sur sa proie, on dit que Stiles est faon et Lydia sorcière, on dit que le naïf est en amour de la belle depuis ses premières classes. Alors l’intérêt se limite à savoir quels sont les plans pour foutre à mal la dernière bande de chasseurs venue saccager la nouvelle génération de loups, comment infiltrer le QG d’une bande d’alphas semant la pagaille en campagne, quel type de chaînes employer pour calmer Erica, dernière en self-control, lors de la prochaine lune._

_Mais pour l’heure, c’est de Laura qu’il est question._

_« Elle avait, genre, la même tête que lorsqu’elle est morte. Les mêmes cheveux à moitié roux, les yeux durs. Je sais pas ce qu’elle vient m’emmerder maintenant, j’ai pas… Rien a changé, je veux dire. »_

_Stiles reste silencieux. Ses grands yeux clairs font le tour de l’appart, mais il ne s’assoit pas._

_« Tu es sûr qu’elle est morte ?_

_— Autant qu’on peut l’être quand on se fait trancher le corps en pièces détachées, » siffle Derek d’un ton empoisonné. « Je pensais que tu me croyais. C’est pas un peu tard, retourner sa veste après trois ans ? C’est pas toi qui l’a trouvée, sous sa spirale de wolfbane, à côté de chez moi ? Faut appeler Scott pour qu’il confirme, ou lui aussi, il reviendra sur sa parole ? »_

_Le fils du shérif paraît buguer une seconde. Sa bouche entrouverte se scelle, se déchire, se ferme de nouveau._

_« Il a d’autres problèmes, celui-là, je préfère lui foutre la paix pour le moment, » explique-t-il d’un ton encore un brin hésitant. Les sourcils froncés sont en mode BFF worries, et on sent qu’il essaye d’en laisser filtrer le moins au dehors. Les souvenirs de Lahey-rouillé en tête, Derek prend le relais :_

_« Toujours Isaac ?_

_— Ouais, mais pas que. Il s’est fichu la frousse en moto et même s’il dit le contraire pour se la péter, ça fait quand même une semaine qu’il prend le bus plutôt que la bécane. Une fichue bestiole qui a failli lui passer sous les roues._

_— Pendant la pleine lune ? » s’enquit immédiatement Derek, les yeux épicés d’une étincelle nouvelle. « Son coup de flippe, pendant la pleine lune ? »_

_Stiles sort de ses soucis de bestfriend en même temps qu’il dégage de son nez ses paluches en éventails. L’hésitation est revenue dans son regard, discrète mais aiguisée. Les longues mains cessent leur course en milieu de visage, les doigts pressés contre les joues comme pour en extraire un jus d’invincibilité. Rodin crèverait de voir un penseur aussi dégingandé._

_« Pendant la pleine lune, ouais, je crois. Pourquoi, y a un truc ? Comment tu sais ça ? T’étais pas dans ta… T’étais dehors ?_

_— De quoi tu causes ? » râle le plus âgé, décidemment sur une autre longueur d’onde que le cerveau de la bande. « Enfin… Dis à McCall de ramener ses fesses ici, faut que je lui parle, du coup._

_— Scott ? Tu veux voir Scott ?_

_— Scott ? Je me fous de sa belle gueule. Ce que je veux, c’est vérifier si on a pas une putain de nouvelle meute sur le dos. »_

_La discussion se termine en queue de poisson, sans qu’aucun des deux ne fasse l’effort de clarifier ses propos. Les regards échangés sont brefs. La porte de l’appartement claque doucement lorsque Stiles fait ses adieux._

De l’autre côté, les couloirs de l’hôpital déploient leur doux brouhaha de conversations feutrées et de pas pressés. Encore confus, Stiles secoue la tête. Il ne grille que dalle, et la frustration de ne rien capter commence à l’emmerder sévère. Scott a peut-être raison. Peut-être que Derek Hale a le barjot trop fort pour s’épargner le danger. Peut-être qu’il va falloir sauver sa peau en arrêtant les curiosités déplacées, en rangeant à sa place poussiéreuse le dossier Hale une bonne fois pour toute…

La résolution dure deux semaines. Les premiers jours, il lui faut se concentrer pour ne pas prendre la route de l’hosto après le boulot. Sa caisse ronronne comme une chatte lorsqu’il la gare devant chez lui, mais il résiste à l’envie de faire demi-tour pour noircir les pages de son carnet dans la chambre de Hale. Il revoit Scott à trois, quatre reprises. Lahey prend le bus avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul. Stiles a l’impression de manquer une marche chaque fois qu’il voit leurs regards se croiser, mais il ne dit rien. Le garçon au visage carré a l’air de gérer un peu mieux qu’il n’a tendance à le penser, et c’est un poids en moins. Stiles taffe, se noie dans le café, perfectionne sa conduite de nuit à cause de cas plus prenants que d’habitude. Il apprend, de loin, que Derek s’est fait la malle une soirée, qu’on l’a retrouvé dans la foulée en pleine rue. L’excitation qui l’avait poussé à rouvrir l’enquête en premier lieu revient d’une claque. Son père menace de le verrouiller chez eux s’il essaye seulement d’aller l’interroger ; avec un sourire trop plein d’une paternité inversée, Stiles lui promet qu’il se tiendra bien. Ses mains vissées au volant le démangent, mais une fois de plus, il se gare proprement devant la maison et reprend sa vie de jeune deputy drogué aux séries télé et à l’Aderall en flacons jaunes.

La résolution dure deux semaines.

Le quinzième jour, la voix paniquée de Melissa au téléphone lui apprend que son dingo préféré tient en otage deux aides-soignants et une psy engagée pour le canaliser.

La Jeep retrouve le chemin toute seule.


	5. Chapter 5

Son autoradio le réveille avec un vieux tube de Journey, avant même que le soleil ne filtre par la fenêtre et ne se dépose sur sa mine froissée par le sommeil. La tête enfouie dans l’oreiller, il râle une malédiction qui n’atteindra jamais le groupe de Neal Schon. Ses yeux en vrac mettent un moment à s’accoutumer à la demie obscurité qui règne dans la pièce. Le store est toujours baissé. Par réflexe, Scott tend une main vers l’autre côté du lit, tâtonnant dans le nid de draps froids ; Isaac est déjà parti. Encore sujet aux angoisses lycéennes des pannes de réveil, Scott a une seconde de flippe pure où il voit Deaton lui demander de ramasser ses affaires, mais les chiffres rouges qui clignotent sur sa table de chevet lui indiquent qu’il est encore large pour aller bosser à la clinique.

Allongé sur le dos, il se masse les orbites du plat de la main, pressant fort ses articulations contre la boule des yeux clos. Un sourire vague lui soulève les lèvres. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son colocataire lui a fait gagner un peu de sommeil en partant bosser discrètement, et quoiqu’il apprécie tout autant les petits déj’ à deux, l’attention le séduit. Il s’autorise à glander au pieu cinq minutes de plus, les bras repliés sous le crâne, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond blanc. Sans le chercher vraiment, il se rappelle la séance de peinture estivale qu’ils ont dû se taper pour faire disparaître les tâches d’humidité de l’appart, et les salopettes en jean, et Alli éclatée de rire dans un coin, et Lydia déjà le nez dans ses bouquins de fac. Il se souvient les baisers d’avant le départ des filles, on écrit une dernière fois sur la vitre de la bagnole, on évite le regard de Chris et son visage de masque. Puis dans l’appart tout puant de chimie, Isaac en ombre qui ne demande pas, qui ne demande rien. Qui sait et qui dit : « Ça va aller. » Qui, sûrement, ne s’attendait pas plus que les intéressés eux-mêmes à les voir se sucer le bec l’un de l’autre en last-minute love, mais qui promet, « Ça va aller. »

Et putain, ça va. Un truc de dingue, ça va. Bien sûr, Allison lui fout toujours les tripes en nœud, bien sûr, ils se sauteront dans les bras aux prochaines vacances, mais on se contentera de se mouiller les lèvres à la bière partagée plutôt qu’en bouche à bouche, et le parfum des vieilles amours réchauffera leur cœur plutôt que leur bide.

« Ça va », lâche Scott dans la tiédeur de la chambre. « Ça va, juste. »

Les nuits blanches à pianoter sur les manettes de la PS3, ça va. Les gâteaux foirés qu’on mange dans le moule, à peine cuits, ça va. Les traces de doigts sur les vitres qu’on ne lave jamais, ça va. Les couverts partagés, les sweat-shirts échangés, les pieds qu’on réchauffe sous le plaid du canapé, ça va. Ne rien dire, ça va. Ne pas chercher à comprendre, ça va. Les choses sont mieux ainsi. On a pas besoin d’étiquette pour se taguer boyfriends, pas besoin de certificats pour s’accorder de la légitimité ; il n’y a même pas cela, entre eux. Les peaux qui se pressent n’ont jamais besoin d’être cherchée sous les fringues. Les contacts sont naturels, et les muqueuses restent privées. On ne s’embrasse pas. On ne s’aime même pas, on croit. Pas comme on crevait pour la chasseuse en tous cas, pas comme on lui aurait déroulé dix mètres de tripes si elle nous avait demandé cinq centimètres de ficelle. Mais la routine est prise, et dormir l’un contre l’autre suffit. Et attendre les pas sur le palier de l’immeuble, et ouvrir la porte un boîtier de dvd à la main, déchargeant déjà l’arrivant de sa veste pour la lourder sur la table et indiquer, d’un regard d’enfant, le creux marquant leur place dans le sofa ; et pigner sur celui qui fait la vaisselle lorsque l’eau de la douche vire polaire ; et se faufiler sous les couettes pour se raconter sa journée, le nez dans l’odeur du gel qu’on a pas enlevé.

Non, l’heure est trop belle pour que Scott ne pense aux autres. Isaac est casual, et loyal, et réconfortant, et fin comme un coquillage. Isaac est un chic gars, et un surtout gars qui ne demande pas de réponse. A eux deux, ils ont le côté sauvage des nuits dehors et le côté rassurant de la tente plantée dans le jardin ; ils ne risquent pas grand-chose à se tourner autour, et le rituel les charme comme au temps des amours de lycée.

Lorsqu’il se lève enfin, Scott ne songe pas à la panique qui lui broiera le ventre lorsqu’il faudra mettre des mots sur le non-dit qui pèse entre eux même s’ils prétendent l’ignorer l’un comme l’autre. Lorsqu’il avale le café réchauffé déjà prêt dans son mug, il ne sait pas la tension qui lui fouettera la gueule lorsque sa bouche restera vide de réponse, lorsque les yeux de sa mère le perceront, lorsque s’élèvera la voix de l’officier barrant l’accès à la chambre, trop claire : « C’est quoi ? »

_« C’est quoi ? »_

Mais pour l’heure, ce n’est pas le moment de s’encombrer d’angoisse, et Scott se contente d’avaler le breakfast préparé sur la table de la kitchenette avec des manières de loup.

Lorsqu’il sort de l’immeuble une petite demi-heure plus tard, fringué d’une veste en cuir dont il se chamaille la propriété avec Lahey, il a le pas hésitant. Sa bécane est enchaînée dans le hall, verte et fière, propre de n’avoir pas servi de la semaine. Scott a oublié son casque à l’étage : ce sera pour une prochaine fois, il se dit en haussant les épaules. Il sort du bâtiment, se plante à l’arrêt de bus deux rues plus loin, et attend qu’on vienne le piocher pour l’emmener au travail sans encombre.

Cela fait presque dix jours qu’il « oublie » son casque. Il essaie de ne pas y penser. Il ne sait pas s’il tient cela de son job d’enquêteur ou de son caractère d’emmerdeur, mais Stiles est suffisamment chiant avec cette histoire comme ça pour qu’il en rajoute une couche lui-même. De toute façon, Deaton ne sait pas : Deaton ne sait rien. Les bestioles comme celle qu’il a vue la semaine d’avant, au sortir de son engueulade avec Ize, ça n’existe pas. Les crocs en peignes de poignards, les yeux en braises comme les sauts de cinq mètres : ça n’existe pas. Il se l’est dit, redit, et Deaton lui a confirmé d’un air soucieux. Trop gros pour être un cougar de passage, zéro loup dans la région… Ils n’ont pas de réponse, et assis sur le siège défoncé du bus, Scott espère ne jamais avoir à en trouver une. Il essaie d’oublier. Cela fait longtemps que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées aussi bien pour lui, et il rechigne à l’idée de laisser une chimère lui ronger la joie jeune.

Les idées sombres balayées par des couples de sourires souvenus – il commence sérieusement à se demander s’il n’a pas un truc pour les mâchoires carrées et les cils de biche –, il atterrit au cabinet de Deaton et entame sa journée de boulot les lèvres grimpées aux oreilles. Isaac ne répond pas à ses textos, mais il sait trop la maladresse et la mémoire aléatoire du gamin pour lui en vouloir sérieusement. Les rendez-vous s’enchaînent rapidement, sans encombre : chien, chat, chien, chat, chat. Un original ramène un  lézard déshydraté, et sa mine coincée rappelle à McCall le vieux Jackson avant qu’il ne quitte la bande pour du business en Europe. Il en rit. Sa cheville ne lui fait presque plus mal. A l’heure du repas, Deaton le regarde manger un sandwich avec sa bienveillance naturelle. Il sait à la tête satisfaite de son assistant qu’il a été préparé par son colocataire, mais garde la réflexion pour lui. Il trouve que Scott a grandi. L’idée lui fait du bien entre les côtes.

L’aprem suit le même schéma que la matinée, calme, sans réel temps mort pour autant. Deaton sort une petite heure pour s’occuper d’un patient à domicile, laissant Scott à l’accueil de la clinique.

Le carillon de l’entrée reste immobile jusqu’au retour du boss et dès l’instant où il retentit, dès la seconde où il aperçoit le visage de Deaton dans l’entrebâillement de la porte en train de s’ouvrir, Scott capte que quelque chose cloche salement.

L’homme a les sourcils en vrac, les masséters bloqués, des rides en trop dans la peau, et semble avoir laissé tout son matériel dans la voiture. Il ne dit rien, mais ses pieds le portent directement jusqu’au poste de radio posé sur le comptoir, et les ondes brouillées qui zinzinulent comme un piaf ont le goût d’une bande-annonce de film d’horreur.

« Il y a un pr… » Scott entame, mais son patron le fait taire d’un doigt levé tandis qu’il parvient enfin à régler l’appareil sur la station de la radio locale.

Alors on tombe aux enfers : alors on se tape tout le trajet souterrain, cerbères, prophètes, aveugles et héros compris, alors on voit les âmes sèches, alors on rencontre les amants perdus à jamais, alors on se sent glisser jusqu’au centre de la terre. Les mots de l’animatrice radio arrivent dans l’ordre, se fichent en nœuds de ficelle dans sa tête et n’en ressortent pas. Le visage de Deaton disparaît comme une caméra dézoome sur un acteur, et Scott, figé, les coudes sur le comptoir, a l’impression que le reste du monde se floute de la même manière. Ses lèvres battent le vide, ses yeux perforent le rien. Il entend, aussi clair qu’un coup de canon, son cœur battre une mesure qui lui tire sur tout le corps.

_« …prise d’otage… » « …Beacon Hills hospital… » « …Derek Hale… »_

Il n’a même pas besoin de demander : Deaton lui laisse son après-midi d’un hochement de tête soucieux, et il déboule hors de la clinique en oubliant la moitié de ses affaires à l’intérieur. Il ressemble à un sale pantin, sa course est désarticulée comme pas permis et ferait gueuler de rage le vieux Finstock s’il le voyait. Il renverse maladroitement deux passants qui ne s’écartent pas à temps pour lui laisser le passage. La main qu’il tend pour les aider manque de leur arracher le bras.

C’est comme si ses pieds étaient happés par le sol, que le trottoir avalait ses pas, qu’on avait fichu la cassette en avance rapide ; le portable coincé entre l’oreille et l’épaule, tombant inlassablement sur le répondeur d’Isaac, il sait très bien où il va. La carte est gravée dans sa tête pire que dans celle d’un pirate. Il attendrait bien le bus, mais ses tripes prises par la panique et l’urgence lui disent de faire un crochet par l’appart pour gagner l’hôpital par ses propres moyens. Et il se tape de son casque, il se fout complètement de sa veste en cuir, il brise sans même sans rendre compte la moitié des promesses qu’il a faîtes à sa mère au moment d’acheter la moto : il déboule à l’arrache dans le hall de l’immeuble, enjambe la selle de la bête et se casse sans détour vers le Beacon Hills Hospital, les doigts nus enroulés autour du guidon. Une meuf s’offusque de le voir traverser un trottoir en roulant, mais il s’en fout.

Il ne sent plus sa cheville.

Il ne voit même pas les yeux rouges qui le matent, de loin, s’impatienter à un feu qui refuse de passer au vert. La silhouette animale disparaît presque immédiatement, et il démarre sitôt que s’interrompt le flux de bagnoles qui lui coupent la route.

Il n’a dans la tête qu’Isaac mort. Il voit une cérémonie dégueu : son père et ses galons d’hypocrisie en guise de seule famille, des photos ridicules, et lui coincé comme un con au milieu de connaissances qui ne sont jamais allées au-delà de lui serrer la main quand eux passaient leurs putains de nuits ensemble. Il voit la peau redevenir bleue, la géométrie carrée du visage figée dans un dernier portrait, les doigts osseux calés en rythme, un dessus, un dessous, et on recommence. Il voit le dingo de Hale arracher la jugulaire palpitante du garçon d’un coup de dents, et la surprise dans les mirettes, et le sang sur le lino. Bien sûr, il n’a aucune preuve que son colocataire soit impliqué d’une manière ou d’une autre dans la prise d’otage ; pour autant, il en est persuadé. Le sale feeling lui colle aux boyaux, poisseux, meurtrier. C’est comme ça que ça se passe, dans les films : on a jamais le temps de se dire adieu. L’idée lui fout les glandes.

Le deuxième feu qui le force à s’arrêter calme un brin le stress bouillonnant, et lui donne l’occasion de se rappeler que le monde ne tourne pas autour des beaux gars bouclés aux yeux tristes. Accessoirement, son meilleur ami bosse chez les flics. La deuxième vague d’angoisse lui renverse les tripes. Scott dégaine son téléphone comme un gun. En jurant, il tombe immédiatement sur la messagerie du gamin.

Le message qu’il lui laisse ressemble à une putain de lettre d’adieu, tremblante et pleine de mots trop lourds pour leurs squelettes d’enfants de vingt ans. Il se rend bien compte qu’il en fait trop, il sait qu’il n’est pas raisonnable de lui demander plus de dix fois de faire gaffe à lui, de ne pas s’en mêler, de se protéger pour une fois, bordel, mais il connaît trop la flippe des salles d’attente et les nuits à veiller le BFF au sang versé pour se retenir de jouer les dramatiques. Les veillées à rassurer le shérif de mots qu’il ne croit pas, il ne fait plus. Il espère de tout son cœur que le gars Stilinski a juste oublié d’allumer son portable ce matin, qu’un autre officier que lui s’est porté volontaire pour gérer la merde à l’hosto et que son tacheté a préféré passer son aprem calé sagement derrière son bureau… Il espère qu’il ne trouvera pas sa Jeep garée sur le parking du BHH. D’avance, il sait qu’il se trompe.

Et lorsqu’il arrive, la salope est bien là, casée à l’arrache entre les lignes des places de parking, bleue, carrée comme la mort. Il lâche sa bécane à côté et manque de se prendre la porte automatique trop lente pour son pas de course. Ses pattes de gaillard n’hésitent pas une seconde, et l’emmènent directement à l’étage concerné. Il y règne un sale grabuge : du flic en attente, de l’infirmière qui zone, du personnel amassé… Les forces de l’ordre essayent de réunir les deux mentions de leur titre sans y parvenir réellement. Un brouhaha tendu saigne les oreilles de tout le monde, entre la sueur froide qui vous coule dans le dos pour que le prof ne vous interroge pas en classe et le besoin physique de faire sortir un bruit de votre corps. Scott tombe rapidement sur sa mère, au milieu du couloir, près de la porte concernée par les emmerdes. L’étiquette « Hale » au-dessous de laquelle est affichée l’écriture de môme d’Isaac le nargue méchamment. Les mains fines de la madre le choppent au passage avant qu’un agent de sécurité ne lui interdise de continuer son chemin et lui bloquent les épaules, verrouillées.

Scott bafouille des milliards de mots que Melissa essaye de remettre dans l’ordre. Il s’entend dire des trucs de merde, il ne s’écoute même pas justifier sa présence sur les lieux. Il voit ses propres pattes écarter la chair, essayer de pousser sa mère dans un geste vain, primitif, quand elle ne voit que l’utilité de sauver son petit. Les informations lui parviennent malgré tout, en code : un genre de pétage de plomb, Hale qui séquestre deux aides-soignants et une psy. Des habitués du patient, venus pour un truc de routine, rien d’angoissant en soi, mais depuis deux heures l’attente qui s’éternise et l’agent envoyé qui ne revient pas, qui ne répond plus au talkie et n’informe plus ses collègues de l’avancement de la situation. On a pensé à évacuer le bâtiment, on a pris des mesures, mais l’ensemble ne vole pas bien plus haut. L’homme n’est pas armé. Connement, on attend.

Quatre noms passent la bouche des gens autour de lui, Boyd, Reyes. Lahey. Stilinski. On en rirait presque.

Et lui qui veut remonter le courant, qui force le passage. L’agent en service qui lui demande de partir, seuls les proches concernés restent devant la porte, les mots _famille_ et _conjoints_ qui sonnent comme des coups de gong. Scott largué.

« Mais c’est mon… »

Les yeux surpris de Melissa, le flic dubitatif.

« C’est mon… »

Ils n’ont jamais répondu à cette question.


End file.
